Raymond Corvus
| image = File:Ptl 4x01 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = The Harvester | category = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = None | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = 1999 | first appearance = Poltergeist: The Legacy: Song of the Raven | played by = Jeff Kober }} Raymond Corvus is a fictional serial killer who appeared in the two-part season four premiere of Poltergeist: The Legacy. Played by character actor Jeff Kober, he appeared in "Song of the Raven" and "Bird of Prey". Raymond Corvus was presented as a death row inmate who possessed the ability to transfer his spirit into the body of a raven so he could seek revenge against those responsible for his execution. Biography Raymond Corvus was a serial killer who terrorized the San Francisco Bay area during the early 1990s. His modus operandi consisted of excising the eyes of his victims, leaving behind completely cauterized eye sockets. During Corvus' reign of terror, he earned himself the nickname The Harvester. He was captured in the year 1994 and sent to San Quentin prison. He went to trial in 1996. Prosecuting the case was a district attorney named Horace Favor. During the trial, Corvus cast his gaze upon a juror named Jennifer Hollybrook. Hollybrook was so frightened by his intense fixation on her, that she excused herself from the jury pool. Regardless, Corvus was found guilty and sent to death row. At some point during his incarceration, Raymond developed a talent for soul migration - an ability first used by the extinct Chiapassi Native American tribe. This ability allowed Corvus to transfer his soul from his body into that of another living vessel. In 1999, he used this talent to transpose his spirit into the form of a raven that had been perched outside his cell window. Through the body of the raven, Corvus was able to continue killing, but this time, his targets were people involved with his trial. He sent the raven to the home of District Attorney Horace Favor whereupon it enveloped him, gouging out his eyes with its beak. As the time drew closer to the day of Raymond's death sentence, a psychiatrist named Doctor Rachel Corrigan was called in to conduct an assessment of Corvus' mental state. If she determined that he was in fact clinically insane, then his sentence would be reduced to a life sentence and he would get a permanent stay of execution. Rachel interviewed Corvus who made every effort to get under her skin and rattle her. Rachel didn't believe that Corvus was insane, but at the same time, was reluctant to render testimony that might result in the man's life. Rachel came to despise Corvus however, particularly when he made allusions to the things that he would like to do to Rachel's daughter Kat. Alone in his cell, Corvus struck again. He possessed the body of a raven and sought out Jennifer Hollybrook, the excused juror from his trial. He killed her in the same manner in which he killed Horace Favor. Corvus was later interviewed by a reporter named Megan Torrance. He appreciated Megan's earnestness and asked her to serve as a witness at his execution. Megan took note of a tattoo of a raven that was on the inside of Raymond's right forearm. The evening, Raymond Corvus was executed by lethal injection. He met his end in a glib manner, making aloof comments about his ability to survive after death. Once he was declared dead, the tatoo of the raven disappeared. Poltergeist: The Legacy: Song of the Raven Notes & Trivia * Corvus is also the Genus name for the common raven. * Actor Jeff Kober played a similar character on the WB Network television series Charmed. In the episode "The Power of Two", Kober played Jackson Ward, a serial killer on death row, whose soul escapes imprisonment to seek vengeance against those who captured him. See also References ---- Category:1999 character deaths